


Sierra Sovereign: "Made and Remade Continually."

by Entropic_Wren



Series: "Every Time A Jaeger Falls" [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Harrison McRae (oc) is mentioned a few times, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, there is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropic_Wren/pseuds/Entropic_Wren
Summary: For a while, Lexis didn't quite know how she fitted into anything. She didn't know herself quite well. Turns out an apocalypse helped her find that....It was too bad that...
Series: "Every Time A Jaeger Falls" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sierra Sovereign: "Made and Remade Continually."

**Author's Note:**

> I am back on this train again I apologise in advance.

Lexis grew up in a society where the puzzles pieces she held didn’t fit with the puzzle of the world.

Her parents struggled to keep things turning. Her mother worked two jobs, her dad worked three. For several years she didn’t see her dad often, him often coming home well after her mother had tucked her in bed and she had fallen asleep.

But then her mother went into hospital and her dad had to drop one job so that their neighbour wasn’t constantly looking after her. He tried to be there when the kids bullied her for her cornrow braids, he was there with a hand on her shoulder when parents gave her the looks she didn’t quite understand, he was there when she just wanted to curl up under the covers with a bear to hug.

The first piece she held was obvious. She apparently didn’t fit in. Her parents tried to put a positive twist onto it while fighting what they can so she grew up happy.

But in the end she grew up with pent up frustrations, and it poured out when she encountered one smart mouth kid in high school. A right hook and a visit to the principal’s office led to her finding an unlikely ally.

The Smartmouth glared back at those parents and their looks. When a kid tried to tug at her braids, Smartypants tried to whack them. When the kids proceeded to call her names or mock her, Harrison had a retort ready for them.

Lexis more than once ended up snapping at him that she could look after herself, Harry though kept a pokerface expression, with hidden hands in his pockets as she said an ‘I know’. Eventually, she realised he did, and that he still would do it as to be a good friend in his typical way. In this fashion the two became inseparable, Harry helping Lexis as well as her parents and Lexis did the same for Harry and his mum.

As high school continued though, she found herself less certain on her identity and new uncertainty taking the floor. Sex ed was uncomfortable, but for reasons that didn’t seem to an issue for others. High School formals where cringy where while every girl’s when excitedly talking about who they’re going with Lexis found herself preferring to not go with anyone.

In the end she went with Harry, and when anyone tried to imply they were a thing Lexis found herself even more uncomfortable in her own skin. Adults seem to put it down to teenage awkwardness, even her own parents.

Adults kept saying “one day you’ll find the one and you’ll settle down happily”, but Lexis couldn’t find the piece to match that section of the puzzle… she just didn’t feel any once of inclination into dating. She tried. But it felt wrong, it felt forced.

Somehow it was Harry that presented her with the pieces to try to fit in that hole, literally stumbling into a seat next to her and sliding his phone across to the table to her.

While he began to doze off from his shifts, Lexis found herself scrolling through a list of words and definitions, the circuit of her mind slowly flicking on as connections where made. Aromantic... it made sense…

Graduation happened and Harry was her ‘date’ once more, at least this time she felt a little more right about herself and Harry was in the loop. When she admitted to him that she felt she wasn’t straight… or even any of the other things, he had not batted an eye. He just said _“if someone wants to push relationships on you Lexi tell me, okay?”_ , just like he had told her to tell him if someone pulled her braid, or called her anything.

Harry went to war, Lexis followed. It was only natural to make sure the idiot didn’t get himself killed.

She had joined the PPDC when her fears where prove right, and Harry followed her. Or more like she grabbed him and dragging him in with her. At first, she had thought that Harry was going to be her co-pilot. They had years of a connection having been build between each other… but then she met Audrey and she was less certain.

Audrey became a sort of kindred spirit, having elements of being equally lost about who she was with an identity that was being suppressed by the world where possible. She had elements with no certain connection, her accent swing to her father’s elements of his Japanese heritage being heard through her. Her hair was long, though it was less because of her mothers First Nation Culture and more she was just used to be in long. She was starting to learn more of her mother’s culture in more recent years.

One thing was common alongside all this, they shared many fond memories of parents braiding their hairs, the feeling of the brush, and the occasional tug that hurt that led to a soft apology.

After a while conversations, they shared as they figured themselves out, turned to attempts to braid each other’s hair. Lexis had to laugh as her coiled hair practically bouncing out of the braids Audrey had tried to make, at least in the early attempts.

Somehow it made sense after that, that Audrey was her drift partner… Harry did share a lot of experiences with her, but Audrey was the same and there were things she felt she could tell Audrey that she couldn’t to Harry. It seemed like they continued to share finer details with other each after training sessions. Audrey announced at on point that she was attracted to women, the look she held was a sense of fear of what the reaction would be, but Lexis found herself smiling reassuringly. It was also during that session that she found out Audrey had a thing for Rhea - the LOCCENT officer for the LA Shatterdome, and Lexis told Audrey that she was Aromantic.

Time evolved and so did they, confident rangers, pilots of Sierra Sovereign, who found a sense of place for themselves. Whether it would stay they weren’t sure but they lived in the moment. Lexis would raise her eyebrows at Audrey when she spared a look towards a certain LOCCENT Officer, and Audrey would lightly whack her arm before rolling her eyes. That though did last long, as Lexis’ discovered walking to her bunk one time and finding the two… well sharing a bed.

“Geez,” Lexis’ quietly laughed, “A tie on the doorknob would have been great.”

It was safe to say Rhea and Audrey had a moment of panic, moving apart was Lexis grabbed a few things.

“Don’t mind me~ just grab some things and go~”

“Lex-“ Audrey started, before finding her shoosh gently.

“Relax, I’ll torment Harry for the evening.”

“…You sure…?”

“Yup, have fun you two.”

With that Lexis had left the two women somewhat dumbfounded, before going on her merry way to Harry and Tim’s bunks. Needless to say, Harry slept on the floor that night, like a real champ. Also a really confused champ.

Alas… their golden years had to end eventually, didn’t they? She screamed when a Kaiju practically smashed the side of Liberator Whiskey’s CommPod. The numbed shock when she and Audrey had to get Sierra to pull the damaged CommPod and run back to base… The anger at the news… The need for a fight… And then the discovery that the Kaiju had gotten quite good in targeting CommPods.


End file.
